


cruel and unusual punishment

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: you make it difficult to say no (Ironhide/Impulse) [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Other, Post-War, post-Transformers (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: Ironhide's audial flares are sensitive. Impulse takes advantage of this.





	cruel and unusual punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. OC Impulse belongs to me. Feel free to hit me up @x-de-con-struct-ed-x if you want to know more about him!

“I hate you. I hope you know that.”

“Uh-huh.”

“This is cruel and unusual punishment.”

“This is adorable.”

“This is  _ degrading _ . I am a soldier. I am a machine of war and mass destruction. I amm _ mmm– _ ”

Impulse laughs, optics glowing brightly in amusement as he looks down at the blissed-out  _ machine of war and destruction  _ resting its helm in his lap. He changes the pattern of circles he’s rubbing into the black audial flare, and Ironhide purrs, practically melting into the touch.

“You’re like one of those small Terran creatures,” Impulse comments, scritching up the back of his flare. Ironhide tries to growl back at him, but only succeeds in purring even louder. Impulse smirks. “My point exactly.”

“Fuck you,” the  _ machine of war and mass destruction  _ grumbles, not sounding terribly upset. Impulse laughs again and continues to pet Ironhide’s helm.


End file.
